wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Satomi Maiden ~ Third Power
In this time-line, , not , manages to unite all of Japan. Soon, Satomi Yoshihiro (and other Satomi clan members) leads Japan on a colonial expansion and eventually, Korea and China follow suit. This also causes India to unite together, and Thailand becomes a minor power. (On a side note, the name of this time-line got its name from Satori Komeiji's theme, Satori Maiden ~ Third Eye) Other notes: *The Americas weren't discovered until around 1520s, by Portugal. *Denmark-Norway remained a union, while the Swedish Empire still broke up. Finland however declared independence in 1861. *Not all of Napoleon's Empire fell, as the French held on to some of their territories. *The world is bit more advanced technology wise then OTL. Time-line *1538: The Battle of Kōnodai was won by Satomi and Ashikaga forces. (Second main POD) *1545: Hōjō clan is defeated by Satomi and Ashikaga Clans. *1565: Satomi Yoshihiro and his ally, Ashikaga clan, leads their military to conquer Miyoshi clan holdings. *1567: Miyoshi is defeated, and Satomi clan declares war on Yamana and Amako clans. *1575: The last of the clans are defeated, and Japan is united under Satomi Yoshihiro. Satomi Yoshihiro becomes Imperial Regent of Japan while Ashikaga Yoshiaki becomes Chancellor of the Realm. *1580: Japan boats travel to Amazonia and colonise around where OTL Chile would be. *1600: The Korean Empire decides to send a ship, and sets up a colony somewhere around OTL Peru. *1605: Denmark-Norway declares war on England after a conflict happened. *1610: Japanese explorers find a new continent (that's above Amazonia) and calls it Takamatsu. Their second colony is set up in OTL Acapulco. *1615: Denmark-Norway begins to colonise OTL Newfoundland. *1619: Sweden begins to colonise around the area of New Netherland. *1620: The Chinese also send a ship to Takamatsu and sets up a colony of where OTL Puerto Vallarta would be. *1625: Venice finds and sets up a colony around the Bahamas. *1635: England builds up their navy to surround their coast, and the blockade of ships to Denmark happens. *1670: The second English-'Viking' war happens, with Denmark-Norway winning again. *1721: Sweden loses Finland to Russia. *1725: Alicante becomes a main port for Japan and the city becomes something similar to OTL Macau and Hong Kong. *1729: Something similar happens with Gijón but is Chinese port. *1750: The third British-Danish+Norwegian happens. *1758: The war ends with Denmark-Norway annexing Scotland. *1760s: A little slice of Europe is colonised by Japan, Korea, and China. *1799: Russian Takamatsu is formed and Alaska is established. *1800: France takes power and the Napoleonic era begins in Europe. *1812: The French don't invade Russia, and instead declare war on Britain. Denmark-Norway also declares war on Britain. *1815: Napoleonic era ends, and France holds onto part of Spain and the lowland countries. Northern Ireland and parts of England are annexed to Denmark-Norway, while Ireland takes control of Wales. *1840-1845: Japanese, Korean, and Chinese colonisation of Africa begins. *1861: Finland declares independence. *1904: Russian-Japanese war starts. *1908: Russian-Japanese war ends with Japan taking parts of Russia, including part of Kamchatka. *1914-1919: See First World War (Centre Powers vs Allies; Allies win) *1939-1946: See Second World War (Axis powers vs Allies; Allies win) *1948: Tatarstan declares independence with the help of Republic of China. *1952: Japan, Korea, and China gets a man on the moon first. *1954: European Union is founded by Sweden, Denmark-Norway, Finland and Yugoslavia. *1955: The Vietnam War begins. *1965: Vietnam War ends with South Vietnamese victory and is united under democracy. *1985: The Soviet Union is reformed and turns into Russian Federation with democracy. Cold War ends. *1993: Iran tests their first missile test, puts world on high alert. Other *List of Nations *List of Wars * Category:ASB - Miscellaneous